


It's better if you do

by courtozard



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtozard/pseuds/courtozard
Summary: Thorgan Hazard would like to forget his teacher, but who would say that the strict Thomas Meunier is a veteran of the strip club.





	It's better if you do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Brazilian and clearly English is not my language lol, but I tried.  
> This is a very common ship in my country I hope you enjoy (pardon my grammatical errors)

Listening to Thomas Meunier talking about penises for six hours was duller than you might imagine, well, maybe not for everyone since Thorgan Hazard paid close attention to the professor of human anatomy.

"The vessels of the penis penetrate or leave at the level of the bulb ..."

For those who paid no attention to Thomas's explanation, but to other people, they could see that Thorgan seemed uncomfortable with the pronunciation of the word penis and penetrated, especially the first one that was repeated almost every second.  
Thorgan was feeling his pants tight, he crossed his legs, hoping no one would notice his "armed tent."

"As you go out you can get copies of the evidence, as expected from your class, the averages were pretty low, except for Hazard."

Meunier could be a good executioner when he wanted to, or it would be better to say unbearable. He asked for last-minute jobs, with very short delivery time, his practical tests made a boy have an epileptic seizure in front of us and he kept acting cool for the rest of the day.

Thorgan was one of the first to leave the room, and Thomas handed it to him, the man smelled of coffee and mint, his eyes so striking that they could scar the inside of Hazard's soul.

"Congratulations, Mr. Hazard, I wanted to know how good you can be if you are dealing with the human body."

The boy's legs went wobbly, Thomas smiled, smiled because he knew the words had affected the youngest. Thorgan left without answering anything, squeezing the paper with a 9.7 painted red.

"Thor, wait, man."

Dries's voice rang down the corridor, the boy ran to his friend, putting his arm around his neck and squeezing.

"Are you okay? Are you mad at the teacher? "

"I'm not angry Dries."  
  
Yes, he was angry at Meunier, because the teacher was making him lose sleep since the beginning of the period. When Hazard decided to attend physical therapy to help people, he did not expect him to lose his remaining health, becoming nervous about another man.

All this began with one or another dream with the teacher, they all started differently, but ended the same. As? Simple, they all ended up with Hazard on the four of them in the teacher's bed.

It wasted all his energy, he woke up with his hard cock every day and had to resort to Thomas's instagram, the photos in the Caribbean where the teacher appeared shirtless, were his favorites.

The events were getting worse and her relationship with Ashley was no longer the same, it had been a month since they had finished and even though she did not feel such love for her anymore, Thorgan still could not relate to other people.

"Anyway, it's Friday, and if we do, we'll leave."

"I do not want to go out."

"Thor, how was the last time you left your room? No need to answer just find me in front of college, let's drink in some bar, nothing too much. "

Hazard did not say yes, but it was no use arguing with Dries, the boy lived the American teenage dream of American Pie, went to college just to have easy sex and was at a party every night.

XxxxxXxxx

I'm not going in there, this is a brothel. I do not even have clothes for this place. "

"Thor, you're eighteen, you're old enough to go to this place. Besides, you do not even have to wear clothes. "

Dries pulled the friend who was reluctant on the other way.

"Thorgan here is the best place to forget your ex."

"In a cabaret?"

When Hazard did not have the strength to resist, he eventually came in, the amplifier burst the sound of dancing music in his ears and the beads of cold sweat trickled down the boy's back, what would happen if your mother dreamed he was in a place like that.

"Thor, what are you going to want to drink?" The dark-haired man stopped at a bar, catching the attention of a blue-haired girl.  
  
"Something with little or no alcohol."

She put her hands in the pockets of her coat, received a laugh from the girl and her friend.

"Two lime daiquiris."

Thorgan was willing to stay thirty minutes in that cabaret, and then he would disappear without telling his friend.

The drinks arrived and the curl took a large swallow to the mouth, the rum burned the throat and the boy spit the drink.

"Calm down, Hazard, not to swallow everything at once."

Dries looked amused with a dancer, a burlesque queen, who was practically changing skin in the center of the stage, I ended up sitting facing the woman, but always looking for some distraction, to avoid the nausea.

That's when Thorgan met him, who looked more like a veteran of the strip team. He was sitting right in front of him and did not take his eyes off of a boy, even as he tasted the amber liquid in his glass, among the chilled ones worthy of a big man.

Anyone who saw him in the classroom, dressed all in black carrying a container of formaldehyde with the remains of a corpse, would not say that Thomas frequented these low places of the city.

He scratched his beard and smiled at Hazard.

Thomas started walking toward the bathroom, how long Thorgan's mind would take to encode the message. Was that an invitation?

Hazard rose without drawing his friend's attention, in his hand he had the cocktail that had not taken one more gulp, or he was sober enough to make that decision. He was just the face and the courage to face the teacher.

Swinging the door, he found the bathroom empty. Great he was fooled by his mind once again.

"It took me a while to get there, I thought I would not come."

Thomas was after Hazard, he had the key to the bathroom, and the click of the lock was the apex as Meunier liked to say, the adrenaline was racing through his blood, Thorgan was excited.

Thomas took the boy's hand, brought them closer, but he did not kiss, took advantage of the proximity to smell the boy and as he ran his nose around the curve of his neck, his beard tickled, which at the time seemed to be more exciting than anything else .

"Can?"

Thomas made a point of kissing the boy.

"Feel free."

Thorgan closed his eyes waiting for the kiss, but Meunier was not the type to do things unprepared, the teacher ran his tongue down Hazard's neck, up to the chin where he sucked the piece of skin, the student did not hold his moan and went when Thomas seized the moment to stick his tongue into Thorgan's oral cavity.

It was not long before they entered one of the bathroom booths, Thomas sat in the privy loosening his belt and finally pulling down his trousers, his penis was white from the base to the glans, and the head was rosy.

Thomas already had plenty of liquid pre-booze and he used the same lubricant, leaving his penis slippery enough to penetrate Hazard who was also naked and ready to sit on the teacher's penis.

He sat on his back at Thomas's request that he wanted to see his penis in and out, but Meunier could not stand the temptation and passed his head forward facing Hazard's chest and reaching for one of his nipples, passed his tongue at that point ripping out moans from the boy, it was not long before Thomas reached Hazard's daiquiri, knocking over the boy's body and licking the drops that ran down his body.

The professor began to masturbate Thorgan, who could not take it any longer and came to Meunier's hand, the summit being so much that Hazard's anus contracted further tightening Thomas's penis, the older still reaching Thorgan's point, often spilling into the boy.

They were still breathing, Thomas passed the blazer around Hazard and took him home, before leaving the car, they kissed a few more times and almost had sex in front of the apartment, but that would be for another day.

They said goodbye, but Thomas's blazer was still with Hazard. Meunier was envious of the piece of cloth, why he was where he wanted to be, around Thorgan in his room praying for love in an erotic dance.

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
